pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY043: Showdown at the Shalour Gym!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis It's been a long road but finally, the time has come. Ash is more than excited to face off against Korrina in a Gym Battle unlike any other. Not only does he have to deal with Korrina's Mienfoo and Machoke, but also her Mega Lucario. Can Ash and Pikachu triumph after Korrina has learned so much or will Korrina take the victory instead? Episode Plot Froakie wants to battle, but Ash tells it to support him in the battle. He goes to use the dancing moves to defeat Korrina, who sends Mienfoo. Bonnie sees Ash and Korrina are like rivals, but Clemont worries how effective the dancing strategy will be. Clemont knows Ash has directed his will to fight Korrina, but the battle starts as soon as one decides to challenge the gym. Ash sends Hawlucha, starting the battle. Ash claps, getting Hawlucha in dancing rhythm. Pikachu dances as well, though Mienfoo manages to hit Hawlucha with High Jump Kick. Mienfoo continues with Drain Punch, though the dancing rhythm does not allow Hawlucha to dodge, so a part of energy is transfered to Mienfoo. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop, which Mienfoo blocks it with a kick. Ash does not see how it is not working, as he remembers Tierno's Squirtle avoiding Conkeldurr's attacks. Hawlucha gets blown away by Force Palm. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but gets countered by Swift. Ash remembers when he trained dancing with Serena, he usually failed, but Serena told him his rhythm is unique. Ash tells Pikachu to stop dancing, as he sees he does not need to imitate Tierno's dancing to win, for he does not need to dance to win the battle. Korrina sees Ash is changing tactics quickly, telling he won't win, ordering Mienfoo to use High Jump Kick. Hawlucha dodges and uses Karate Chop on Mienfoo. Mienfoo uses Force Palm, but Hawlucha's Flying Press defeats it. Korrina sees they won't be lucky the next round. Team Rocket watches and sees they can exploit their distraction. Korrina sends Machoke, while Ash calls Hawlucha back and sends Fletchinder instead. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but Machoke dodges and retaliates with Brick Break, slamming it to the ground. Machoke attacks with Low Sweep, hitting Fletchinder, who uses Steel Wing. Machoke blocks the attack, so Fletchinder uses Razor Wind, hitting Machoke. Machoke uses Focus Blast, though Fletchinder dodges using Flame Charge and hits Machoke, defeating it. Fletchinder wins, so Korrina calls Machoke back and sends her ace. Ash anticipated Lucario, so Korrina Mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but gets countered by Metal Sound. However, Fletchinder ignores that and hits Mega Lucario. Team Rocket sees the twerps are very excited, allowing them to make their apperance. Mega Lucario uses Aura Sphere, though gets countered by Steel Wing. However, Mega Lucario appears behind Fletchinder, defeating it with Power-Up Punch, slamming it to the ground. Ash calls Fletchinder back, while Korrina explains ever since they trained with Mabel, she and Lucario have made a stronger bond. Ash sends Hawlucha, who uses Karate Chop. Team Rocket runs, but Froakie releases a frubble to stop them. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie face Team Rocket, who know they are weaker without the other twerp, as they send Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball, but Froakie uses the frubble to stop them. Serena's Fennekin uses Flamethrower and Clemont's Chepsin attacks with Pin Missile, blasting Team Rocket off. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but gets countered by Bone Rush. Using Aura Sphere, Mega Lucario defeats Hawlucha. Ash calls Hawlucha, but knows Korrina and Lucario are not the only ones that got stronger, as he sends Pikachu. Ash knows no matter the opponent nor the movements, there is always a chance to win. Neither opponent moves, so Clemont explains that Lucario and Pikachu know they must not be careless, else they could lose. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, followed with Electro Ball, though Mega Lucario's Bone Rush reflects the attack. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Mega Lucario counters the attack and kicks Pikachu away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, managaing to hit Mega Lucario, who retaliates with Aura Sphere. Pikachu stands up, as Ash replies they will get the badge. Mega Lucario uses Metal Sound, but Pikachu ignores that and hits Mega Lucario with Thunderbolt. Mega Lucario attacks with Aura Sphere, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail to counter the move. Clemont sees this is what Pikachu did at Cyllage City. Mega Lucario jumps and uses Bone Rush, which Pikachu negates using Iron Tail. Both fall down, but still stand up, ready to battle. Korrina is amazed by Ash's tactics, but Ash admits the Iron Tail would've ended the battle. Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, though gets countered by Iron Tail. Pikachu conjures Electro Ball, but Mega Lucario makes Aura Sphere. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, causing Mega Lucario to revert to its original form, as it is defeated. Ash wins, so his friends congratulate him. Gurkinn comes to Korrina, admiting it was a good battle. Korrina replies Ash and his friends are passionate, so she and Lucario need to get stronger as well. Korrina gives Ash the Rumble Badge. Later, Gurkinn and Korrina point Ash and friends to Coumarine City. Serena reads that the city has a monorail, on which Bonnie wants to go. Gurkinn warns Ash the Coumarine City's Gym Leader is eccentric, but Korrina knows they will do something about it. Ash bids farewell to Korrina, while Pikachu does the same with Lucario. Debuts ;Pokémon *Korrina's Machoke *Korrina's Mienfoo ;Item Rumble Badge Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Machoke (JP) Mistakes Hawlucha got hit by Bone Rush, although it is immune to Ground-type moves. Gallery Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura